Rob, Carl y CJ, Piratas de Great lake city
by eltioRob95
Summary: One shot, Aburrido de lo cotidiano de vivir con los Casagrandes, y aprovechando los gustos de CJ por los Piratas, el carismático idiota interdimensional Rob decide invitar a Carl y a CJ a vivir una travesía como piratas en busca de un tesoro por la ciudad, lenguaje maduro.


**Rob y los Casagrande, el desmadre se mudó a Great lake city.**

**disfruten de esta parodia...**

* * *

_(Intro de Rob :v)_

_Todas las gente reunida en un teatro de una feria del cómic , anime, games y todo lo que sea del Frikismo._

_El presentador._

_"Atención público, directamente desde la conch* de sus waifus y sus primas, con ustedes, ROOOOB!"_

_*Rob salvaje aparece, provocando un orgasmo a sus fans*_

_-Hola Hola perras, como están, estoy infelizmente feliz de verlos :D_

_Rob hacía unos cuantos movimientos de mover la entrepierna hacia el público, principalmente a las fangirls quienes estaban vestidas de cosplay de Miku hatsune, y otros personajes femeninos ficticios que el tanto adoraba._

_De repente alguien le tira un oso de peluche desde el público, y Rob la atrapa._

_-¿Qué es esto? ¿un regalo?-_

_Era el osito Ted quien tenía una granada sin seguro._

_-Saludos de parte de Chucky , hijo de p*ta-_

_-AY LA MIERD-¡_

_****BOOM!****_

_Extremidades de Rob salieron volando por la explosión, descuiden el estará bien._

_(Fin del Intro :V)_

Rob estaba en la ciudad , con su vehículo varado, si, desde que el abuelo Casagrande decidió que no hacía falta la pequeña ayuda de Rob para su tienda, Rob decidió empezar su trabajo independiente, mientras el resto de los Casagrandes hacían sus cosas y asuntos, si, Rob se cansó completamente de estar sin hacer absolutamente nada en el edificio cuando nadie de la familia de Ronnie anne estaba presente ¿Cuál era el chiste en eso? entonces Rob decidió montar su propio negocio de Taxi.

(robó un auto y lo pintó de amarillo, y también se deshizo de la chapa.-_-)

El propósito, fastidiar cualquier persona que tuviera la mala fortuna de subir a su taxi.

-Oye muchacho! ¿Me ayudas?- dijo Rob desde su Taxi.

-se me paró la nave-

El muchacho , quien era de piel morena, latino presumiblemente, ayuda gentilmente a Rob a hacer arrancar el Taxi, intento empujar el vehículo con toda la fuerza que pudo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿no tenés fuerza? Hey Walt Disney, se te escapó una de tus princesas-

El Taxi empieza a arrancar.

-Gracias, ahora súbete pendejo-

En el viaje, mientras Rob manejaba el Taxi, recorriendo great lake city, el chico inter dimensional decide romper el silencio.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Diego, mi nombre es Diego-

-Hmm presiento que nos veremos más a menudo Diego-

-¿por qué lo dices?-

Rob se encogió de hombro.

-Meh….Una corazonada ¿y tupri?-

-¿Tupri?-

-TU PRIMA, jajajajaja.

*Suena el teléfono*

-¿Quién es? ¿tu novio?-

-Ehmm… No?- respondió el chico llamado Diego confundido.

-Es una amiga que no me presta atención, que solo me ve como amigo, estúpida mi suerte-

-Que te PASA con mi hermana a vos- dijo Rob molesto.

-No, nada nada, no hablaba de ella.

-jejejeje ¿Asi que tienes mala suerte con las morras, las minas? ¿Eeeeeeh?- Rob sonrió en forma traviesa.

-Si yo te contara lo que hice en esos asientos Dieguito-

Diego lo miró asqueado, el ya se daba alguna idea, rápidamente colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

-Jejejeje si esos pinches almohadones hablaran-

-Pero que asco amigo-

-Asco es el laburo pibe-

*Empieza a cantar y mover los brazos*

_"….Por que sho, no quiero trabajar, no quiero estudiar, no me quiero casaaar…"_

-Escucha cabrón, yo te daré unos buenos consejos, paraste en el Taxi indicado-

-Pero yo no te paré-

-Cierra tu pinche hocico y escucha, te dejaré cerca del gran estadio de Great lake city-

-Espera un momento, pero yo vivo al otro lado de la ciudad ¿A dónde me trajiste?-

-Bueno "Dieguita" , te voy a dejar en la gloriosa tierra del equipo de Great lake city, a ver si curtís un poco de calle che-

Rob deja al tal Diego en el estadio para luego marcharse de nuevo hacia el edificio Casagrande, su nuevo hogar.

Rob estaciona su Taxi , en una parada de no estacionar, y se dirige hacia el edificio de la humide familia de Ronnie anne.

el super sorete se dirigía hacia la habitación de Ronnie anne hasta que repentinamente el escucha la voz de Carl Casagrande, que llama su atención por completo.

-Mira CJ, encontramos doblones de oro-

-¿¡ORO!? ¿¡CUAL ORO!? TODO LO QUE SEA DE VALOR AQUÍ , ES MIO- dijo Rob saltando sobre la mesa sorprendiendo a los dos primos de la Ronalda.

-Hola Rob- saludó CJ con alegría.

-¿Dónde chingados está el oro?-preguntó él.

-Hahaha- rió Carlino.

-No es oro de Verdad, Rob, es un juego de mesa sobre piratas, uno de encuentra el tesoro de Davy jones-

-Se basa en el auténtico mapa de un tesoro- explicó CJ.

-¿Quieres jugar Rob?-

Rob estuvo pensativo un segundo, pero finalmente cedió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si, por qué no? Ronnie anne debe estar muy ocupada hablando con su "No novio devora hermanas" en el chat, asi que… al toque, vamos -

Rob se sentó junto a Carl y Cj para unirse al juego de mesa.

Cj lanza un par de dados.

-¡Cinco bien!- el miembro especial de los Casagrande toma una tarjeta y la lee.

"Hay un ruín y deshonesto pirata en su tripulación, a pasarlo por la plancha!"

Cj miró con sospecha, entrecerrando sus ojos, hacia Carl y Rob.

-Hehehe, me parece que tú eres el Pirata, Rob-

\- ni que fuera de Culiacán CJ, estás despedido cabrón- dijo Rob con molestia.

-¿ah? pero de donde- dijo CJ confundido.

-Oh, es verdad, sólo tu abuelo hace eso-

-Bien, ahora es mi turno- dijo Carl tirando los dados del juego de mesa.

-Vaya Rob, veo que tu cremallera esta muy abierta-

Rob se encogió de hombros.

-Como si me importara-

-bien, ahora es tu turno, tira- pidió Carl.

-Bien veamos que tan buena yeta tengo en esto- Rob tiró los dados, Carl leyó la tarjeta.

"Usted es un gran Pirata, puedes caminar siete pasos adelante"

-Eso es genial Rob, puedes caminar hasta el tesoro-

-¿¡Enserio!?-

Rob movió su pieza siete pasos hasta llegar y desenterrar el tesoro, o una réplica de él.

-¡por fin! ¡POR FIN! el tesoro es mío AJAJAJA-

-Vaya, no te lo tomes en serio, sólo es un juego- dijo Carl.

-Ah… claro… si … solo un juego, entiendo ¡Pero continuemos!-

-Así se habla- dijo CJ entusiasmado.

* * *

_Horas después…_

-No puedo creerlo, volví a ganar!- exclamó Rob sonriendo ampliamente como nunca en su vida.

-Pero Tranquis, yo no soy de refregar victorías en la cara de nadie como cierta deportista incestuosa-

Rob notó que CJ y Carl estaban cansados y somnolientos.

-Vaya, no pensé que este juego me aburriría en un solo- dijo Carl.

-Vamos chicos ¿no quieren otra ronda más? ¿una última?-

-No Rob, iré a acostarme- dijo Carl quien se dirigía a su habitación.

Rob mira a CJ quien ya estaba roncando.

-Bien, quedamos tu y yo CJ-

-CJ También- Carl lo jala del brazo.

-Carajo!-

-Y no queremos saber nada de ese juego, ya nos aburrió de tanto jugarlo todo el día-

Una vez que CJ y Carl Casagrande entraron a su habitación, Rob se quedó pensativo.

-Hmmm …. Con que eso creen ¿eh? Bien, Saturnino, ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy-

Rob voltea hacia atrás creyendo encontrar a su amigo pero no había nadie.

-Ah lo olvidaba, cierto que vos estás en casa, BUENO, yo voy a tener que hacer este desmadre yo solito-

A la mañana siguiente…

Cj abre sus ojos listo para recibir otro glorioso día en el edificio Casagrande. De repente escucha a Rob gritar desde afuera.

-Icen los mástiles!

-icen las velas!-

-Rápido Marineros de agua dulce!-

Cj asoma su cabeza por la ventana levemente molesto.

-Ya te lo dije Rob, no tengo ganas de…-

No logra terminar sus palabras ya que Cj se sorprendió al ver un gran barco con velas y bandera pirata, con mástil y todo, Y Rob estaba allí, con un sombrero pirata puesto y una espada en la mano.

-Vamos Cj, Vamos Carl ¿No quieren ser verdaderos Piratas? ¿vivir aventuras y asaltar buques mercantes? ¿buscar tesoros con este mapa de verdad que tengo aquí?-

La chica Santiago sale del edificio y se sorprende rápidamente cuando nota un enorme barco pirata antiguo con velas frente al edificio.

-Por favor, dime que no robaste esa cosa Rob- dijo Ronnie anne mientras se disponía a ir al parque con su skate , casco y rodillera puesta.

-Lo siento Ronalda, no puedes venir a esta épica travesía- dijo Rob mientras elevaba su espada en alto.

-llevar mujeres a bordo es de mala suerte, no importa si son niñas, bueno, eso dice la antigua creencia marítima-

Ronnie anne se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

-Como sea, solo no metas en problemas a Carl y a CJ, debo irme, Nikki, Sid y Sameer deben estar esperándome-

Ronnie anne se alejó del lugar en Skate, Rob se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa.

-Ya cambiará de parecer-

Carl y Cj salieron del edificio Casagrande saltando de emoción.

-¡Queremos ser piratas! ¡queremos ser piratas!-

-Bueno basta chicos, primero que nada, Los piratas no brincan-

Acto seguido Rob les lanzó ambos un saco con ropa pirata.

\- Ahora vístanse como pinches piratas para que no me dé vergüenza ajena-

-Mira CJ, tengo dos patas de palo- dijo Carl intentando caminar con las dos patas de palo pero termina cayendo de cara al suelo.

-Soy barba ciega el pirata- dijo CJ con dos parches en sus ojos, CJ termina cayendo sobre Carl.

Rob se dio un palmazo a la cara.

-Pelotudos…-

Luego de elegirles un mejor atuendo pirata, Rob hizo zarpar el barco con ruedas por el resto de Great lake city, Cj estaba encargado de ser el vigía del mástil mientras que Carl fue mandado a limpiar la cubierta.

-Oiga Capitán ¿podría ver el mapa?- pregunto CJ.

Rob miró a Cj desconfiado y guardó el mapa.

-Claro que no animal, sólo el capitán puede ver el jodido mapa-

-Oh, está bien- respondió CJ sin sacar su sonrisa.

-No se dice "Oh esta bien" CJ , se dice "ARGH!" como todo un verdadero pirata-

-Oh, claro ARGH! Capitán Rob- CJ volvió a mirar hacia adelante en el mástil.

Se percató de un auto en el camino.

-Oh, ¡capitán, capitán! hay un,,,, em quiero decir …. Argh! Capitan hay un Argh…. En el Argh!-

-Hablá claro CJ-

-Creo que argh, lo que argh, CJ trata de decir es Argh….-

El barco choca y aplasta medio automóvil , el conductor de aquel vehículo se puso furioso.

-¡Oye idiota! ¿¡acaso no tienes ojos!?-

Rob soltó un bufido.

-Okey, Nueva regla chicos, desde ahora sólo el sorete del capitán puede decir la palabra ARGH! ¿bien? perfecto, CJ ,quiero el estatus-

-hemos encallado- respondió CJ.

-Maldición, me llevan todas las PINCHES prostitutas sirenas del abismo, no puedo creer que naufragáramos en el primer viaje, bien marinos, parece que seguiremos a pie-

Rob , CJ y Carl continuaron caminando por la ciudad

-bien, según este mapa, tenemos que ir tres pasos al este del cactus de dos puntas-

Rob apunta con el dedo orgullosamente al cactus.

-Ehmm… Rob, ese Cactus tiene tres puntas-

-Pero la reputísima….-

Rob quema la tercera punta del cactus con sus poderes de fuego.

-¿Qué decías CJ?-

-hmmm bien ¿Hacia donde capitán?-

-Por aquí-

Rob dirigió su mirada hacia Carl.

-Maestre Carl, donde queda el este?-

-No sé leer la brújula, Rob-

-EL ESTE por favor-

Carl rodó los ojos y miró la brújula con cierto desgano.

-Cómo funciona esta cosa, eeees… por allí-

-Perfecto, andando marinos, el tesoro está cerca.

Rob, Carl y CJ caminaron varias manzanas de la ciudad, a veces , Rob le robaba la comida a algunos comensales de los restaurantes, amenazándolos con su espada.

Horas más tarde...

Harto de no poder encontrar señales que indicaba el mapa.

-¡No lo comprendo! ¡Ya tendríamos que hallar el jodido tesoro!, dame esa pinche brújula Carl-

-De acuerdo-

Rob la mira durante un momento.

-¿¡Pero que diablos Carl!? Nos mandaste al Oeste-

-Te dije que no sabía leer esa cosa- se excusó Carl.

-Debí despedirte a ti y no a CJ-

Horas más tarde…

Gracias al error de Carlino, ahora los tres chicos piratas tenían que volver a recorrer media ciudad de nuevo para volver hacia el este, el calor del sol en la ciudad de Great lake city no ayudaba en lo absoluto, CJ y Carl ya estaban sudados y cansados.

-Rooob….-

-Que pasa CJ- dijo Rob mientras leía el mapa.

-Podemos volver a casa- preguntó Carl.

-Tenemos sed y mucha hambre-

Rob se volteó molesto.

-Oh, vaya tripulación que me acaba de tocar, acaso no les importa el oro, que clase de pirata soy si no tengo una tripulación ¿de que soy capitán? ¿de un montón de estiércol?-

-BUUUUAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Rob fingió llorar.

-No va a funcionar, olvídamos- Carl fruncio el ceño, CJ, si se conmovió , incluso sintió pena por Rob.

-Lo siento Capitán, claro que lo apoyaremos, hasta el fin-

Rob sonrió discretamente como si un embustero lograra su cometido. (este no cambia mas LOL)

-Genial! Entonces sigamos!-

-Maldito seas CJ- dijo Carl para sí mismo.

Esa noche…

Como aún no habían encontrado la X que marca el tesoro, CJ y Carl decidieron pasar la noche en las calles de la ciudad, Great lake city podría ser peligroso a veces en el amparo de la oscuridad.

-Soy tan leal al capitán que duermo afuera de su tienda sin quejarme-

-Pues a mi me da, quisiera poder desertar de todo este asunto- dijo Carl cansado, dirige la mirada hacia su hermana.

-Si sabes que estamos haciendo preocupar y probablemente llorar a mamá por no aparecer en la casa a estas horas ¿verdad?-

-Sip-

-Entonces saben que nos matarán cuando lleguemos ¿no?-

* * *

_En el edificio Casagrande…_

Lo que ambos ignoraban es que Rob había dejado un par de peluches de CJ y Carl con ojos de botones para que así la humilde familia no sospecharán de su ausencia.

Carlota estaba sentada en la mesa al lado del peluche de Carl.

-Que ricos frijoles abuela, me los comeré todos-

Carlota rápidamente le da sus frijoles al plato de su "hermano"

-Oye Carl, no quiero que la abuela sepa, pero no deseo que los frágiles me engorden ¿puedes comerlas por mi? Gracias hermanito , Oye, no he visto a Rob en todo el día, ni siquiera para ver bajo mi vestido, parece que ese pervertido está empezando a respetar mi espacio y mi armario de ropa, es genial si…-

Al peluche de Carl se le cae un botón del ojo.

* * *

_Con nuestros protagonistas del fic…_

CJ y Carl fueron hasta la carpa de su querido capitán , para sorpresa de ambos hermanos Casagrandes , el capitán Rob no estaba en la carpa.

-Que extraño, no está aquí- dijo CJ mirando alrededor.

-Mira CJ, ahí está el mapa del tesoro-

-Carl, no podemos verlo, solo el capitán puede verlo- le recordó CJ.

Sin embargo Carl hizo caso omiso y siguió caminando hacia la mesa del mapa.

-Carl ¿qué haces? No podemos mirar el mapa!-

-No lo estoy mirando, lo estoy tocando, el capitán Rob no mencionó eso-

-¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón- dijo CJ mientras ambos seguían tocando el mapa enrollado hasta que este se abre por completo.

-Oh mira Carl, se abrió por si solo-

-jejejeje-

-Jejejeje-

Ambos empiezan a leer el mapa, pero luego, tanto Carl como CJ se quedan en shock.

-Oye CJ

-¿Si Carl?-

-¿No notas algo familiar con este mapa?-

-No se, como que es bastante similar a nuestro mapa del juego de mesa?-

-¿Creen que me volví loco?- preguntó Rob quien de la nada apareció detrás de ambos hermanos, provocando que se asustaran y gritaran.

-AAAAAAHHHH ROB

-AAAAHHHHHHH!-

Carl y CJ terminaron saliendo de la carpa, aterrados, caminando en reverse, mientras Rob los miraba enojado.

-¡Con que quieren robarse mi tesoro, par de soretes! ¡Esto es un motín a bordo! ¿con que es eso? ustedes creen que su querido capitán Rob se volvió loco ¿ah?-

-No no, para nada capitán Rob, no creemos eso- dijo CJ sonriendo nerviosamente tratando de calmarlo.

-Yo si lo creo- dijo Carl.

-ARHG! Te lanzaré por la borda por decir eso!- exclamó Rob molesto sacando su espada.

Carl y CJ se arrodillaron con sus manos sobre sus cabezas, de repente, ellos notaron una marca curiosa en el suelo, una X.

-Oigan, miren, encontramos la X!- exclamó CJ con alegría.

-Vaya, realmente ese juego se basa en auténtico mapa de un tesoro- mencionó Carl.

-Por la barba de Poseidón, todo el tiempo estaba aquí- dijo Rob sin despejar su asombro.

-¡Que esperan chicos, caven! :D

Carl y Cj tomaron unas palas y rápidamente empezaron a cavar, llegaron muy profundo pero lograron sacar el gran cofre, Al abrirlos, los tres piratas se maravillaron con el brillo de tesoro, doblones de oro resplandeciente, collares de perlas, rubíes, entre otras cosas valiosos.

-Cielos, dime Carl ¿Qué harás con tu parte?-

-Pienso invitar a salir muchas bellas señoritas ¿tu que harás con tu parte CJ?-

Rob rápidamente aleja el cofre de los chicos Casagrande.

-HAHAHA ¿Cuál parte cabrones? No les daré nada de mi tesoro-

-Nosotros lo encontramos juntos- dijo CJ entrecerrando los ojos.

-Asi que merecemos una parte!- Carl empezó tironear del cofre hacia el y CJ.

-¿Ah si? – respondió Rob

-Bueno, yo soy el pinche capitán aquí, así que por derecho el maldito tesoro es mío!-

Ambos empezaron a jalarse el pesado y gigantesco cofre de un lado hacia otro.

-Todos para uno!- Rob

-Uno para todos!- CJ y Carl.

-Todos para uno!

-uno para todos!-

Lo que los tres brutos no se percataron era el Barco fantasma que flotaba sobre ellos, el terrible pirata fantasma, Davy jones, dormía plácidamente hasta que el ruido de su discusión lo había despertado.

-¿Y ahora que esta pasando allí?- el asomó su cabeza por la ventana con una mirada de molestia.

-¡Oigan! ¡Tontos mortales! ¡Callen ese escándalo y déjenme dormir!-

De repente, nota algo que aquellos chicos tenían, el cofre del tesoro, SU tesoro.

En cuanto a nuestros protagonistas, ellos no se percataron de que una sombra se cernía sobre ellos, relámpagos golpearon los cielos, Rob, CJ y Carl miraron sorprendidos y aterrados al ver a Davy jones en persona.

-¿¡Quien de ustedes se atrevió a desenterrar MI tesoro!?-

Rob rápidamente patea el cofre hacia Carl y Cj.

-Ehhh… fueron ellos, yo solo pasaba por aquí hehehe-

-Rob, sucia y apestosa hiena del mar- dijo CJ molesto, mientras Carl chocaba sus puños.

-Soy pirata ¿Qué esperaban?-

Davy jones toma el cofre del tesoro.

-Vaya, de manera que ustedes fueron quienes desenterraron mi tesoro-

Carl y CJ se abrazaron con miedo, temblando, ellos asintieron en respuesta.

-Bien!- Davy jones sacó cuatro doblones de oro y les dio un par a cada uno.

-excelente, me ahorraron todo el trabajo, tomen su recompensa.

-Oh, genial- ambos hermanos chocaron sus manos en celebración.

-Oiga, que pasó que pasó vamos ahí- dijo Rob llamando la atención del fantasma.

\- Soy el capitán humilde de esta tripulación ¿No cree que yo también me merezco algo? - Rob hizo ojos de perrito.

-Hmm creo que tienes razón, toma esto por tu esfuerzo- dijo Jones arrojándole algo, mientras Rob juntaba sus manos como si estuviera debajo de una piñata.

-Oro Oro Oro, ven con papi- Rob abrió sus manos.

\- ¿ah? ¿Qué carajo? ¿El cofre de plástico?-

-Si- respondió Davy jones.

-pero basado en el auténtico cofre de un tesoro, AHAHAHAHA!-

El fantasma de Davy jones desaparece dejando satisfechos a Carl y CJ con sus doblones de oro.

-Fue una gran aventura ¿no CJ?- dijo Carl.

-Siiii, y tu que piensas Rob?-

-Me quiero… cortar… los huevos-

FIN.

* * *

POSCRÉDITO…

-Jajaja, lo hubieras visto Lincoln, Sid casi se atraganta con sus fideos- decía Ronnie anne mientras hablaba y reía con Lincoln , quien estaba a través del chat de su computadora portátil.

-hahahaha, me lo imagino mucho, Ronnie anne, por cierto, le mando un saludo a Sid, por cierto, ¿sabes si ella y Clyde hablan por chat tanto como nosotros lo hacemos?-

Ronnie anne asintió.

-Ella, quien sabe, quizás ellos terminen casándose antes que nosotros-

De repente Rob patea la puerta sorprendiendo a la latino.

-Hola Ronalda, como estuvo tu loco día, hoy tuve un día de mierda, se suponía que hoy sería asquerosamente, pero no, CJ y Carl tuvieron esa suerte-

Ronnie anne arqueó una ceja.

-Rob ¿te importa? Estoy hablando aquí con Lincoln-

-Ahhh, estás hablando con el niño polla albino, hola Lincoln :D

-Oh, que hay Rob?- pregunto Lincoln con una sonrisa.

-oh, hola Lincoln , cómo está todo en Royal Woods-

-Todo normal, bueno, con normal me refiero a otra semana de momentos desastrosos para Clyde y yo, un campamento espacial que no nos gustpo al principio, o cuando Clyde y yo creímos que había una apocalipsis Zombie-

-Ooooh, cuenta cuenta, estoy interesado en saber Linc, aquí los Casagrande no son desmadrosos como ustedes los Loud, hay ruidos, pero sus ruídos apenas emiten cierta caótica para fortalecerme, son como caramelos sin sabor para mi-

-Oh bueno, te contaré, esto es lo que pasó…- empezaba a explicar el chico peliblanco.

Ronnie anne suspiró…

-esto tomará para rato-

* * *

**Jajaja, espero que hayan distrutado de esta parodia, la última de la saga de la pequeña de One shots, Rob y los casagrandes.**

**Decidí que Rob esta vez tuviera aventuras desventurosas con los primos de Ronnie, Carl y CJ, aunque CJ le agrada Rob y Viceversa, Carl no siempre lo tolera ya que este lo molesta con que Lori jamás se fijaría en el, casi lo mismo que Rob hacía con Clyde, hehehehe.**

**Esta historia cronológicamente ocurre tiempo después del fanfic amor genuino (clyde x Sid chang) la cual comparte el mismo universo con los One-shots Psicología invertida y conociendo una heroína.**

**Todo eso en la línea del tiempo alterna donde Rob no logra que Ronnie se quede en Royal Woods.**

**Ya que está aclarado, les mando a abrazos cuánticos a todos, saludos a todos los fans de TLH y Casagrandes, saludos.**


End file.
